1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the exercise of control over a strobe light and one or more switched direct current supplies and, particularly, to synchronizing the energization of a high intensity directional light and a comparatively low intensity light which illuminates a zone. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a control for plural warning lights and, especially, to apparatus which achieves the sequential energization of a relatively low intensity light source and a spatially separated high intensity light source. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that, under certain operating conditions, the visibility of a warning light system may be enhanced by causing energization of a high intensity warning light, namely a strobe which employs a gaseous discharge tube, subsequent to, but during, the period of energization of an associated light of lower intensity. The lower intensity light, an incandescent lamp or an array of light emitting diodes for example, will thus produce light which, in effect, floods a zone and the light from the subsequently energized strobe will be superimposed on the light from the lower intensity source. For a discussion of operating environments wherein such control of plural, diverse type light generators is particularly desirable, reference may be had to copending application Ser. No. 09/150,851 entitled xe2x80x9cComposite Warning Light With Emission Pattern Matchingxe2x80x9d, the copending application being assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
There are many applications where it is desired to emulate the operational mode achieved through use of the apparatus described in the above-referenced copending application. It may, for example, be deemed necessary or highly desirable to retrofit an existing warning light system so that the operation of a strobe lighhead included therein may synchronized with one or more auxiliary lightheads which generate lower intensity light. It may also be desired, in the course of such emulation, to present the option of employing either incandescent lamps or xe2x80x9cinstant onxe2x80x9d devices, i.e., arrays of light emitting diodes, in the auxiliary lighthead(s). Control apparatus and methods for accomplishing such emulation have not previously been available.
The preset invention comprises a method of, and apparatus for, synchronizing the operation of light generators of diverse type such the establishment of a conductive path(s) between a direct current source(s) and a light generator(s) will be offset in time from the energization of a gaseous discharge tube, i.e., a strobe. In a preferred embodiment, a light source, particularly a relatively low intensity source which effectively floods a zone with light, will be connected to a gated direct current supply. Apparatus in accordance with the invention is responsive to the energization of the gaseous discharge tube to produce control signals. These control signals are processed to cause gating of the direct current supply, and thus energization of the associated low intensity light source(s), a preselected period of time before the gaseous discharge tube is energized.